


Los opuestos se atraen

by Kikinu



Category: GetBackers
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo saldrá bien, recuerda que los opuestos se atraen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los opuestos se atraen

Ren miró a Natsumi colocarse unas sandalias rosas, y luego miró sus resplandecientes zapatos de tacón blanco. Odiaba el blanco, era muy neutro. Y odiaba los tacones, siempre se tropezaba. Pero Hevn insistió en que debería usarlos, que el blanco simbolizaba la pureza, que sino no habría "magia" en el momento, y que si los usaba impresionaría a el bello Kazuki.

Kazuki…

Su amado Kazuki, ¿qué estaría haciendo en este momento? A ella los nervios la carcomían por dentro, pero, ¿y a él? ¿él estaría igual de nervioso? Lo único que ella quería era impresionar al castaño, y que él la amara como ella lo amaba a él. Pero dudaba que eso ocurriera algún día. El heredero Fuuchoin era muy bueno, dulce, hermoso, inteligente, valiente: perfecto. Y todo lo que ella no era. Ella no era buena, una vez los traicionó. Tampoco era la dulzura en carne y hueso. ¿Hermosa ella, olvídenlo. No era tonta, pero tampoco era una genio. Además era bastante cobarde. Conclusión: ella no era perfecta, él si.

Aunque como le había dicho Sakura una vez:

-Flash Back-

-…¿ahora entiendes los motivos por los cuales sería imposible que el señor Kazuki se fije en mi?- Preguntó tristemente Ren

-Escucha esto Ren: pan con pan es comida de tontos. Además, nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera Kazuki. A ti te parece perfecto porque estas enamorada, pero no lo es. Y si bien ustedes no se parecen en mucho, ¿nunca escuchaste el dicho "Los opuestos se atraen"? Tu eres una persona encantadora, y si Kazuki no se da cuenta de eso, es porque es un baka

-End of Flash Back-

Suspiró. Sintió como Himiko colocaba una corona de flores en su cabeza. Sonrió. No eran blancas. Eran celestes. Le encantaba el celeste.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien n.n- Le dijo la sonriente mesera del Honky Tonk

Todo saldrá bien. Eso esperaba. Eso deseaba. Eso anhelaba. Eso quería. Eso era lo que más esperaba, deseaba, anhelaba y quería.  
Nunca había sido femenina. Por eso nunca se maquillaba, ni se ponía blusas, polleras o vestidos. Nunca se dejo crecer el cabello más abajo de los hombros. Nunca se cuidó las uñas. Nunca fue una "damita". Nunca.

Odiaba ser la damisela en peligro. Odiaba el ciclo menstrual. Odiaba todo lo que la hacía una chica. Odiaba todo lo que la hacía parecer frágil.

Odiaba. Tiempo pasado. En momentos así era cuando se arrepentía de haber odiado durante años esas. En momentos así era cuando deseaba ser mas femenina. Tener experiencia en las citas. Envidiaba Hevn por su figura escultural. Envidiaba a Himiko por su hermoso rostro. Envidiaba a Natsumi por su siempre vigente sonrisa. Envidiaba a Sakura por ser tan femenina. Envidiaba a todas sus amigas porque si bien ellas no eran la "mujer perfecta", todas tenían algo que hacían que los hombres las desearan.

Pero aún así las adoraba, porque ellas la estaban ayudando a conquistar a Kazuki.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y…

Kazuki se masajeó la cien por sexta vez en los últimos 10 minutos. En verdad estaba nervioso. ¿Qué le diría a la pequeña Ren?

Pequeña. ¡Maldición! Debía dejar de decirle pequeña. Se sentía un abusador de menores al decirle pequeña. Si bien era verdad que la ojiceleste era mas chica que él, Kazuki se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo sabía la respuesta. Ellos eran realmente diferentes. Ella era muy buena, dulce, hermosa, inteligente, valiente: perfecta. Y todo lo que el no era. Él no era bueno, una vez los traicionó. Tampoco era la dulzura en carne y hueso. ¿Hermoso él, olvídenlo. No era tonto, pero tampoco era un genio. Además era bastante cobarde. Conclusión: el no era perfecto, ella si.

Y no nos olvidemos de que ella era mucho más pequeña que él.

Aunque, como le había dicho Macubex una vez...

-Flash Back-

-…¿ahora entiendes por qué Ren jamás se fijaría en mi?- Preguntó deprimido el heredero de la escuela Fuuchoin

-Escúchame esto Kazu: "pan con pan es comida de tontos". Además, nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera Ren. A ti te parece perfecta porque estas enamorado, pero no lo es. Y si bien ustedes no se parecen mucho, ¿nunca escuchaste el dicho "Los opuestos se atraen"? Tu eres una persona encantadora, y si Ren no se da cuenta de eso, es porque es una baka. Y en cuanto a eso de que es más chiisai que tu, es una idiotez, ya que no se llevan tanto de diferencia. Ni siquiera son diez años de diferencia. Además, el amor no tiene edad.

-End of Flash Back-

Volvió a masajearse la cien. En verdad estaba estresado. Sintió como Ban le colocaba un flor en la camisa. Sonrió. Era una flor celeste. Le encantaba el celeste.

El celeste le recordaba los ojos de Ren. Su pequeña Ren…¡Maldición! ¿Por qué rayos la llamaba pequeña?

-No te preocupes Kazu, todo saldrá bien n.n- Le dijo en forma chibi el rubio de los Get Backers

Todo saldrá bien. Eso esperaba Eso deseaba. Eso anhelaba. Eso quería. Eso era lo que más esperaba, deseaba, anhelaba y quería.

Nunca había sido muy masculino. Nunca había ejercitado su cuerpo. Nunca se preocupo por parecer muy "macho". Por preocuparse de ser femenino y así heredar la técnica de la escuela Fuuchoin, había echo de lado su masculinidad. Y ahora se arrepentía más que nunca de haber echo eso.

Por eso envidiaba a sus amigos. Envidiaba a Shido por se tan masculino. Envidiaba a Ban por su actitud varonil. Envidiaba a Ginji por su imborrable sonrisa. Envidiaba a Macubex por estar siempre seguro de si mismo. Envidiaba a todos sus amigos, porque si bien ellos no eran el "hombre perfecto" todos tenían cualidades por las cuales las mujeres se derretían.

Pero aún así los adoraba, porque todos lo estaban ayudando a conquistar a su querida Ren.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo…

Ren se miraba boquiabierta. ¿Esa era ella? Se froto los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo mal. Al darse cuenta de que no era un problema de vista, se pellizco para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Y, efectivamente, eso no era un sueño.

Nunca se imaginó que algún día se vería tan bella. Su cabello, el cual siempre estaba parado, ahora caía libremente sobre sus hombros. Y sobre la cabellera castaña, había una coronilla de flores celestes. Su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado. Había un color carmín en sus labios, una ligera sombra celeste en sus ojos, y un rimel negro que le levanta las pestañas. De sus orejas colgaban un par de pendientes de diamantes. Tenía un hermoso vestido blanco, con escote en V (y como le habían puesto corpiño con aro (), tenía el busto levantado), con una larguísima colas. Y por último, unos relucientes zapatos de tacón, que la hacían ver más alta.

-Pareces un ángel- Le dijo detrás de ella Sakura, la cual llevaba un kimono celeste con un estampado de flores de sakura (n/a: XD). Al lado de esta, Hevn, Himiko, Natsumi y Kaoru (n/a: ya saben, la chica es que utiliza el fuego. Como es una de las pocas mujeres que hay la tuve que poner) asintieron. Todas tenían un kimono igual al de Sakura

-Yo no puedo verte, pero estoy segura de que te debes ver hermosa- Le dijo Madoka sonriendo. Ella también llevaba un kimono celeste con pétalos de sakura

-Chicas yo…- Empezó a decir Ren

-No digas nada. Esto lo hicimos porque te queremos. Ahora no te preocupes, si él no te amara, ahora ninguna de nosotras estaría aquí- Le dijo Himiko

-Gracias- Murmuro Ren con los ojos húmedos

-Aún no nos des las gracias . Veamos…-Dijo Natsumi agarrando una bolsa que estaba sobre una mesa- Algo prestado: los zapatos de Hevn- dijo mientras señalaba el calzado de la andrógina chica- Algo regalado: el velo- anunció mientras sacaba de la bolsa un velo blanco, y lo colocaba debajo de la coronilla de flores de la masculina muchacha- Algo viejo: los aros- dijo mientras señalaba los pendientes que colgaban de las orejas de Ren- Algo regalado: el vestido- dijo mientras señalaba la vestimenta de la chica- Y algo azul:…- anunció mientras sacaba de la bolsa un…- esto

Un hermoso ramo de flores azules, eso era. Un gran y hermoso ramo de flores azules.

-¿Cómo…?- Empezó a preguntar Ren, pero, una vez más, fue interrumpida

-Créeme, fue difícil. Las flores de tallo largo azules no son muchas, pero por una amiga hay que darlo todo, ¿no?- Dijo Kaoru mientras le daba el ramo a Ren

-Son las mejores- Murmuró esta muy emocionada

-Ahora apúrate, ¿no querrás hacer esperar a tu futuro esposo? ¿verdad?- Preguntó Himiko mientras la conducía hacia la puerta, en donde las esperaba una hermosa limusina negra, y, en la puerta de esta, estaba su abuelo Gen. El cual quedó boquiabierto al ver a su nieta, pero instantes después, volvió a poner cara de pocos amigos- Creo que tendrás que hablar con él ñ.ñU- Le dijo Himiko, mientras subía con las demás al auto.

-Creo que si- Susurró para si misma Ren

Kazuki se miró una vez mas en el espejo, y esta vez se sorprendió. Extraña e increíblemente, se veía masculino. No pregunten como fue posible conseguirlo, pero se veía masculino. Los muchachos habían recogido su cabello en una sola cola baja. Le habían puesto un esmoquin negro, una camisa blanca con una flor celeste, una faja celeste y unos relucientes zapatos negros.

-Te ves genial- Dijo detrás de él su mejor amigo, Juubei (n/a: con el cual sigo enojada por lo que hizo en el fic "La cita de Kazuki" Juubei: chicos, un consejo: NUNCA se casen -.-UU, y menos con una otaku desesperada n/a: òOó Te escuche Kakei!). A su lado, Ban, Macubex, Shido, Emishi, Ginji y Paul asintieron

-Gracias amigos- Dijo Kazuki con una gran sonrisa y los ojos humedecidos

-Por favor cabeza de hilo, no te pongas a llorar, es patético- Dijo en tono de burla Ban, y luego agregó- Vamos, apurémonos que se supone que las que llegan tarde son las mujeres, no los hombres

Luego de decir eso, todos se encaminaron a la salida, para ir a la Iglesia

-Abuelo- Dijo Ren cuando estaban a solo diez cuadras de la Iglesia. El anciano solo la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Su nieta suspiró con pesadez- Se que a ti no te agrada Kazuki, y que preferirías que me case con un prestigioso médico. Pero yo amo a Kazuki, y el me a mi

-¿Qué el te ama? Por favor Ren, ¿escuchas lo que estas diciendo? ¿Por qué alguien como él, se fijaría en alguien como tu? No digas estupideces niña- Dijo bruscamente el anciano

A Ren se le humedecieron de sobremanera los ojos. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Sus amigas solo los miraban. Si bien lo que dijo Gen les pareció muy malo, no podían meterse, Ren se los había pedido.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Lo que dices es muy cruel! ¡¿Acaso no quieres verme feliz!- Le gritó la chica conteniendo las lágrimas

-¡Claro que quiero verte feliz! ¡Por eso es que no quiero que te cases con Kazuki! ¡Él te arruinaría la vida! ¡Él no es nadie! ¡No es nada! ¡¿A dónde vivirán cuando se casen! Y ya que dices que tanto te ama, ¡¿Por qué nunca te lo ha dicho!- Gen sintió como la mano de su nieta se estampaba en su mejilla

-¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUIÉN ME AMA Y QUIÉN NO! ¡SI KAZUKI NO ME AMARA NUNCA ME HABRÍA PEDIDO MATRIMONIO! ¡ADEMÁS, ÉL YA CONSIGUIÓ UN DEPARTAMENTO PARA NOSOTROS DOS!- Ren tomo aire y miró a su alrededor. Todos la miraban sorprendidos- Me haz criado, y te lo agradezco, pero es hora de que yo elija mi destino. Y en el destino que yo elijo, esta bien clara la imagen de Kazuki

-Ren…- Murmuró su abuelo

-Señor Gen- Dijo Natsumi- Kazuki y Ren se aman, y si usted la amara a ella, entendería que lo que la haría feliz, lo que REALMENTE la haría feliz, no sería casarse con un prestigioso médico, ni con un cirujano, sino que lo que la haría feliz, sería pasar el resto de sus días junto a Kazuki Fuuchoin

-Lo siento Ren, creí que lo mejor para ti sería contraer matrimonio con un medico. E sido muy ciego, ya que me doy cuenta de que lo mejor para ti es casarte con Kazuki

-Gracias abuelo- Dijo Ren mientras le daba un abrazo a Gen

Las puertas de la Iglesia se abrieron, dando paso a la novia junto al padrino (n/a: eso sonó a mafia XD). Kazuki miro boquiabierto a las dos figuras que se acercaban. Aunque el velo no le permitía ver el rostro de Ren, estaba seguro de que ella se veía hermosa.

-Te lo advierto Fuuchoin, le haces algo, y me las pagaras- Murmuró entre dientes Gen en el momento de entregar a la novia

-Hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí, para presenciar la unión en sagrado matrimonio de…- Comenzó el cura, no obstante, los dos agasajados no le prestaban mucha atención, cada uno estaba sumido en su propia laguna de pensamientos

-¿Y si mi abuelo tenía razón? ¿Y si en realidad Kazuki no me ama? No, no debo pensar en esas cosas ahora. Como dijeron las chicas, si el no me amara, no estaríamos aquí en este momento. Aún así, como dijo el abuelo, el nunca me dijo con palabras que me amaba. Palabras… 'En el amor las palabra sobran' eso me lo dijo una vez Sakura. Aunque no usó palabras, me a demostrado varias veces que me ama. En esos momentos no me di cuenta, pero ahora si. Si él no me amara, no estaríamos aquí…- Ren sonrió, se había auto convencido de Kazuki sentía algo por ella. Lo miró de reojo, ¿en qué estaría pensando su príncipe azul?

-Calma Kazuki, calma. ¿Y si lo que dijo el señor Gen es cierto? ¿Y si en algún momento la lastimo? Nunca la dañaría apropósito, pero sin darme cuenta…¡NO! Nunca la dañaré, antes muerto que eso. Nunca la dañaré ni física, ni mental, ni espiritualmente, nuca. Y en cuanto a eso de que es mas chica que yo, ¿a quién rayos le importa? Como dijeron los chicos, el amor no tiene edad. Y ni que nos lleváramos dos décadas- Kazuki sonrió, estaba seguro, ellos serían muy felices juntos

-Renata Rado, ¿aceptas a Kazuki Fuuchoin como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y cuidarlo, en las buenas y las malas, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?- Preguntó el cura

-Acepto- Se escucho decir a Ren, mientras Kazuki le ponía un lujoso anillo de oro, con un diamante incrustado

-Kazuki Pietro Fuuchoin, ¿aceptas a Renata Fuuchoin como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y cuidarla, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- Preguntó el padre

-Acepto- Dijo Kazuki, mientras Ren le ponía un anillo igual al anterior, pero sin diamante

-Entonces, por el poder que me confiere la Sagrada Iglesia, los declaro Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia- Anunció el cura

Ren y Kazuki se miraron. Este levanto el velo de su ahora esposa, y quedó maravillado. Aunque fueron solo segundos, porque se dio cuenta de que todos los miraban esperando el momento más romántico de la boda. Los ahora esposos se acercaron lentamente, y unieron sus labios en un dulce y romántico beso. Para ser más exactos, el primero de ambos.

Toda la Iglesia estalló en aplausos. Los festejados se encaminaron hacia la salida, pero no dejaron de notar algunas cosas graciosas: Ban estaba llorando mientras decía "¡por eso no quería venir! ¡Siempre me emociono en esta parte!". A Hevn y a Himiko sollozando juntas con un pañuelo cada una, mientras gritaban "¡viva los novios!". A Macubex grabándolo todo con una filmadora. A Ginji en su forma chibi saltando sobre su asiento. Al mismísimo Gen llorando mientras decía "¡mi pequeña Ren está casada!" Y muchas cosas más.

Ambos empezaron a correr por el pasillo, mientras todos les tiraban arroz (), para luego subirse a la misma limusina de antes.

Pero cuando subieron, todo fue silencio. El automóvil los llevaría a su nuevo hogar, y, al día siguiente, se irían de Luna de Miel.

-Estamos casados (n/a: (sarcásticamente) qué inteligente ¬¬)- Habló primero Kazuki

-Si, lo estamos- Continuó Ren

-Estas muy linda, pareces un ángel- Murmuro su marido, mas para él que para ella. Aún así, Ren lo escucho y se sonrojó

-Gracias- Un nuevo silencio invadió el lugar, igual o mas incomodo que el anterior. Luego de unos segundos, Kazuki recordó algo y reprimió una risa

-Así que Renata, ¿verdad?- Dijo el muchacho soltando un pequeña carcajada

-Mi bisabuela era doctora y se llamaba Renata, por eso me pusieron así. Es un nombre horrible- Dijo la chica mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, pero también recordó algo, y soltó una disimulada risita- Aún así no soy la única que oculta su nombre, ¿verdad Pietro?

-A veces creó que mi mamá estaba loca-

Ambos se rieron durante un rato. Hasta que llegaron a lo que sería a partir de ese momento su nuevo hogar.

Era un pintoresco edificio de 9 pisos, celeste, con un parque detrás y una hermosa vista al mar delante (n/a: no se si en esa ciudad hay playa, pero en mi versión si las hay)

-El nuestro esta en el 9º piso- Anunció Kazuki. Luego miró a Ren, la cual tenía la mirada fija en el piso, el muchacho recordó algo, y se ruborizo ligeramente, se acerco un poco mas a la muchacha, quedando detrás de ella- Según recuerdo, la tradición dice que tengo que cargarte hasta la entrada de la casa ()

Ren se sonrojó, ¡había olvidado esa parte! Sintió como era elevada en el aire, y su sonrojo aumentó. Sin siquiera mirarse, Kazuki avanzó hasta llegar al ascensor, al cual subió, aún cargando a la castaña

-Si quieres puedes bajarme- Le dijo la ojiceleste

-No hay problema, eres muy liviana-

-Gracias- Murmuró la joven

El ascensor avanzaba lentamente, y ella estaba nerviosa. La curiosidad se la estaba comiendo, quería preguntarle, DEBÍA preguntarle.

-Es aquí- Dijo el castaño, mientras dificultosamente habría la puerta. Adentro le esperaba un grata sorpresa a la joven…

Ren miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la imagen delante de ella, era increíble, total y absolutamente increíble. Toda la casa estaba iluminada por velas celestes; un dulce aroma a jazmín inundaba el lugar; había pétalos de rosas rojas dispersos por todo el lugar; y, desde la puerta de entrada hasta una puerta a un costado del lugar, había un caminito de pétalos celestes.

-Kazuki- Susurró la chica mientras era dejada en el suelo delicadamente

-Espero que te guste. Vine hoy temprano y lo acomode así- Dijo el joven mirando a la muchacha- Se que nunca te lo dije, quizás por miedo, quizás por vergüenza, pero eso ya no importa: Ai shi teru. Y lo único que quiero, lo único que realmente deseo en este mundo, es que pasemos el resto de nuestros días juntos. Tu y yo- Le dijo el chico, mientras la tomaba de las manos

-Kazuki- Murmuró la chica mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

-¡Ren, ¿por qué lloras, ¿dije algo malo?- Como respuesta, el chico solo recibió un fuerte abrazo de parte de Ren, SU esposa Ren

-Yo también te amo- Le susurró al oído la muchacha- Y lo único que más espero en el mundo, es que seamos realmente felices por el resto de la eternidad

Kazuki y Ren se acercaron lentamente, y unieron sus labios en un profundo y dulce beso. Luego Kazuki volvió a cargar a Ren, y la llevó lentamente por el camino de pétalos, el cual conducía a su pieza.

-¡Cornelia ven aquí en este momento!- Gritó una mujer de 22 años, con el cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda, los ojos celestes y la piel blanca. Llevaba puesta una remera manga tres cuartos azul, unos jeans gastados y unas zapatillas celestes

Estaba cargando a un bebe de 7 meses, y, delante de ella, había una niña de 5 años, con los cabellos castaños y ojos avellana. La pequeña tenía un kimono rosa con lunares rojos, y unas sandalias de madera en los pies. El bebe tenía un kimono celeste, y, como tenía los ojos cerrados, no se notaba de color eran.

-¡No me digas Cornelia! ¡Ese nombre no me gusta!- Dijo la niña haciendo un pucherito

-Cornnie, si te portaras bien, te llamaría como te gusta. Además, ¿por qué no te gusta Cornelia? Ese es tu nombre- Le dijo la mujer mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Cornnie

-¡Pero aka-san! Yo le grité a Yuuta solo porque él estaba jugando con mis juguetes- Dijo la menor mientras hacía otro pucherito

-Cornnie, tu hermano tiene solo 3 años, debes tenerle paciencia- Dijo un hombre de 29 años, de cabello castaño y ojos avellana. Tenía puesto una remera manga larga blanca, y una calza negra.

Estaba cargando a un niño de 4 años, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes. El pequeño estaba sollozando, mientras miraba tristemente a Cornnie. Esta miró al ojiceleste, cerró los ojos, y, cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba sonriendo abiertamente.

-Gomen nasai otouto, haberte gritado, ¿me perdonas?- Preguntó la niña

-Ti onee-chan- Contestó el niño mientras sonreía

-Bien, ahora, vallan a jugar- Dijo el hombre mientras bajaba Yuuta

-¡Sô desu oto-san!- Gritaron los niños, mientras se iban corriendo

Los dos adultos se quedaron solos. Se miraron, y se sonrieron

-Sabes Ren, nuestros niños están creciendo- Dijo el hombre

-Si, tienes razón Kazuki- Dijo su mujer

-Koi, ai shi teru- Dijo Kazuki

-Ai shi teru también- Dijo Ren

Y ambos, vieron como sus pequeños hijos jugaban en el parque, y más que nunca, comprendieron algo: los opuestos se atraen.


End file.
